


Palaven Life

by Calart, Dr_Compass



Series: Life in a Turian hide [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Lesbian Character, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Self-Discovery, Sex, Shepard as a Turian, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Species Swap, Transformation, Turians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calart/pseuds/Calart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Compass/pseuds/Dr_Compass
Summary: Shepard is not sure where her loyalty lies. Her "cooperation" with the Illusive Man has finished, albeit with more scars than she was hoping for. Despite her wishes to retaliate, her path back to the Alliance has long since closed due to her new body.  Her only alternative, much to her chagrin, is the Hierarchy.Time has grown short and she must find where her allies reside as the Reapers come barreling upon the galaxy once again.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Solana Vakarian/Original Male Turian Character(s)
Series: Life in a Turian hide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677895
Comments: 38
Kudos: 40





	1. Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, with a great help from Dr_Compass, a new chapter awaits.

Shepard always enjoyed her time on the Citadel. For her, it was evidence that the galaxy at large could put aside its differences and come together to construct something greater. Additionally, it was perhaps the only place that truly felt like home compared to anywhere else.

With a clear growl, Shepard silenced the alarm clock on her cupboard. Due to her faster metabolism, she’s burned through her energy much faster than before. Fortunately, repairs had almost completed. The Normandy and its crew were in dire need of R&R after the Omega-4 Relay. After their narrow escape, EDI and Miranda had prevented the Illusive Man from siphoning away their remaining funds, giving them what they needed to start repairing the vessel. Additionally, the countless nights of launching mining probes had paid off, providing minerals to sell and material to manufacture replacement parts.

Shepard was invited for a talk by Kelly Chambers. After their departure from Cerberus, the yeoman had begun taking stock of their remaining resources. While it surprised Jane how enthusiastic she was to fight back against the pro-human organization, she wasn’t ready to turn down whatever help she could get. Considering how the Illusive Man constructed her crew with the specific purpose of keeping an eye on her, it was fortunate how quickly this turned against the Cerberus leader’s favour. Unfortunately, much of the crew had quickly disbanded in the weeks following their return to the Citadel. Kelly and Jacob were one of the first to leave, rallying some of the other disgruntled crew in their efforts against Cerberus. As the days passed, more of the crew left leaving only a skeleton crew to run the Normandy. Some did opt to remain, such as Kenneth and Gabby, who retained their roles down in the engineering deck. Others were more surprising; namely Zaeed and Kasumi, seeing that both were effectively guns for hire and held no actual loyalty.

The question that remained was what the plan was going forward. Her time under Cerberus had left her with few friends to turn to, with most of the Council and the Alliance failing to lend their aid. Despite her wishes otherwise, the only offer help came from none else than Sparatus. After a few sleepless nights, Paretia and Tali did bring Shepard back to focus on the task ahead. Having finally returned to the Normandy, the crew hastily prepared to move out once more. 

_“Systems are green. Looks like she’s ready to go,”_ Joker started, attempting to break the silence. It was apparent that Garrus’ absence hadn’t helped Jane’s peace of mind.

She only sniffed in response. _“ **Hmm** …”_ She only stared at the long list of errors popping up on the monitor regarding the current status of the main gun. _“Would it have been so much trouble to run diagnostics one last time before he left?”_ she cursed.

_“So still no answer from him?”_

_“ **No…** ”_

_“For the last time, hear me out. Garrus is probably helping at home trying to make up for lost time. From what little I’ve heard he’s also got a fair bit of family drama to defuse as well. Just give him time. Wait it out.”_

_“Wait for what?”_ Jane turns sharply, causing her plates to creak.

_“Look. Point is, we can’t just sit here forever. Can’t you throw your weight around on Palaven…? Can’t she do that, EDI?”_

_“That’s correct. However, the current situation is…”_

_“Nailed it,”_ Joker hastily cheered, giving a light fist pump in some light celebration. _“Now, just slap on some armor, make sure that N7 logo is front and center, and march to the Turian capitol. I mean, have you seen how intimidating you are now? With the plates and everything?” _He angled his palms and thumbs as he looked back at the commander like he was conducting a photoshoot.

_“I’ll admit that the idea did come to my mind,”_ she sighed, sitting down in the copilot seat. _“Garrus and I discussed the possibility of forcing the Hierarchy’s hand, but we didn’t go into detail. That said, I was hoping to talk with Anderson while we were still here.”_

_“Shep, don’t forget he’s a member of the Council now. You put him there. I can’t imagine what bureaucracy he’s contending wi-”_

_“He’s been ignoring my messages and for all intents and purposes, he’s the one who’s been putting me in Turian hands,”_ Jane snapped, slightly letting loose her temper.

It was surprising to see he didn’t flinch. _“The Alliance changed after you died. We all got stacked on some shelf to be forgotten. That said, you’ve known the Captain for longer than any of us put together. He’s willing to stick his neck out for you. In fact, I recall how he mentioned he slugged Udina across the jaw when we set us loose to head to Ilos.”_

The memory did cause a smile to flinch across her mandibles. Before the banter could continue, her omnitool pinged with a new message. It was Sparatus, again. _“It’s Councilor Sparatus. Better get moving.”_

_“Be careful, alright? They won’t leave you alone,”_ Joker reminded her. _“And they won’t until they get what they want.”_

* * *

She did not know what to expect. During her mission hunting Saren, she was constantly at odds with the turian Councilor and as such didn’t find many opportunities to get to know him. On top of that, she didn’t exactly know how to read him very well. At the beginning, she hoped that he would be a voice who understood her actions as a soldier, like most other turians of his caliber. Unfortunately, he was a politician first and foremost. Despite the tasks assigned by the council, she always had the impression that Sparatus demanded something more from her. It wasn’t until more recently did he start to warm up to her. Whether it was due to her new bodily form, how she risked Alliance forces to save the Council, how she vouched for Anderson over Udina, or all three was unclear.

His office was different from Anderson's. The most noticeable differences were the lighting, the turian furniture, and decorations. There were added tokens and souvenirs, but no family photo or portraits. As she enters, he offers her turian coffee before they sit at his desk. _“I assume the Normandy is fully repaired and ready for departure?”_ She silently nods while taking a sip. _“Any plans in the immediate future?”_

_“I was hoping to meet Anderson. There’s been a few things I’ve had on my mind?”_

_“Why? You’re not under his jurisdiction.”_ Despite Sparatus’ calm tone, she could still hear his dissatisfied **undertones**. She was still a hard case to crack and didn’t grasp what this meant to all parties involved. Cerberus mess up badly this time and someone else was pulling the strings. Sighing, he pulled out the document and laid it on the table in front of her. _“The fact still stands. You are still listed as KIA by Alliance and I don’t see them begging you to return to Earth. In fact, returning to Earth is the least of your priorities.”_ Shifting their attention to the monitors, he pulled up a few additional reports. _“Udina recently was making some moves. I think it’ll be in your interest to look these over.”_

Shepard looked at the document in disbelief. She nervously fidgeted with her talons as she read further. Those she respected and cared for wanted her to return to Earth, but for all the wrong reasons. Later elements of the document showed an attempt to figure out whether Shepard would still be loyal to the Alliance and what action would be taken if she turned her loyalties over to the turians. How this would violate any laws was of no concern.

_“They want to lock me down in some lab and pick me apart for answers?”_ Shepard summarized through gritted teeth.

_“Anderson is doing all that he can. He legitimately wants you to be welcomed back on Earth, but he’s only one man. And despite his current position, he doesn’t have that much traction,”_ Sparatus added. _“The world of politics and intrigue is governed by a separate set of rules Shepard. Not everything in this realm can be solved with the barrel of your rifle. Anderson can either adapt or be eaten alive by his peers. He has chosen the former.”_

It was a disheartening revelation. She believed beneficial changes would come with Anderson over Udina and that his military experience would shake up administration. The reality of the situation was nothing like she imagined it to be. During all this time about speculating the Alliance’s motives, she never would’ve thought the Alliance would so willingly bury her and return to status quo. Now that they got their seat on the Council, they wanted Anderson out. 

_“I understand this is incredibly shocking, but these are the facts. The Systems Alliance is not the same entity you fought for. Despite the backlash you may still receive from the likes of Solana Vakarian, there’s still a place for you here.”_

_“And why I should do it? I’m just human in turian body.”_

_“We recognize that. They won’t. You have adapted clan marking, sending an important signal that you want to start fresh.”_

She was quickly running out of counterarguments. _“I’ve only accepted them to obtain Thanix guns.”_

_“And no one needs to know that,”_ he hissed, tired of her lack of subtlety. _“In case you haven’t noticed, you’ve earned your keep here with us! You protected the **Vakarian** name! You helped catch **Natanis**! That Gray Box you destroyed could’ve sparked another Turian-Human conflict! You’ve proven yourself an invaluable member of society! All you need do is settle down and claim it!” _Sparatus stopped himself to take a deep breath. _“To reiterate, the Hierarchy values loyalty. If you want the system to recognize you, you’ll have to recognize the system. Whatever it is you want, you’ll just have to… play along, if you will.”_

Her gaze dropped to the floor. She wasn’t prepared to meet such an ultimatum, but she was getting desperate. _“Even if I want to gain support to stop the Reapers?”_

_“If you are loud enough, someone will eventually come over to see what all the fuss is about”_

* * *

She was still racking her mind around Sparatus' last sentence. It was perhaps the closest thing to a blank check she could get. Entering the elevator, she hears someone from afar calling to stop it for him. _“Thank you, ma’am. Christ, these elevators takes ages to get anywhere. Major Coats, Alliance Navy,”_ he greeted with a light nod.

Shepard nods in return, still concentrating on the previous conversation. _“Turian Spectre.”_

The document did not say what Alliance’s decision was, but she couldn’t let her guard down. As the elevator continued down to the front lobby, an increasing number of people entered the elevator car, mostly Alliance troops. It was increasingly alarming to her that the car was as cramped as it was. Due to her heightened senses, she could tell they were agitated. On the verge of pouncing, too.

_“Oh, hell…”_ she muttered as the situation snowballed.

One of them bumped into her, pinning her torso to the elevator wall. Jane realized too late that on one of the wrists the attackers had put a magnetic cuff, pinning her left hand to the hand railing. The adrenaline kicking in, she used her right hand to slam the closest man’s head against the wall, dropping them to the floor. With another strong kick, she broke the leg of another opponent along with a few opponents against the elevator door. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that someone approaching with something she recognized as a collar meant for POWs. Getting desperate, she let out a biotic pulse, shoving everyone outward and causing the elevator walls to concave. Yanking her arm off the wall and disengaging the magnetic cuff, she took a moment to look around the elevator car.

The fight clocked in at about three minutes and all her attackers were severely injured and her hands were lightly speckled with human blood. Major Coats slowly stood back up, equipped with two stun batons. _“Now, commander…”_ he panted, desperately trying to figure out how to work the fight in his favor. _“Don’t get me wrong. At the end of this, I’d be angry too. But I just wanted you to know that this isn’t anything personal.”_

She wasn’t having any of it. As he charged her, she blocked his jab with one hand and caught his shirt collar with the other before hoisting him over her head. His head slammed into the elevator ceiling with an audible crack followed by a wet thump on the floor with the rest of the bodies. She trembled as she looked around her, anger bubbling to the surface. This was the last straw. All her years of service and sacrifice sputtered into nothing. _“Yeah? Well… It’s kind of feels personal, now,”_ Jane whispered.

It was a nervous trek out into the Presidium. Expecting more Alliance troops, her eyes darted back and forth. Not too many people suspected anything of her as they passed by, but chances are that wouldn’t be for long unless she got out of sight. Hastily hailing a taxi, she made her way back to the docks. She was all out of friends and only had one more place to go.

* * *

Solana looked at Garrus her brother. It had been years since they spoke and there had been no exchange between them until the hospital. He was years too late and she hated him for it. In their mother’s waning days, she constantly asked for Garrus when he was nowhere around. The illness had taken a toll on her mind and the memory of her confused state burned her.

Admittedly, Kasius helped to keep her level-headed. The days when he showed up was when her mother had the most clarity. She asked Solana about their bonding, having vague memories of Kasius. She didn’t have the strength to tell her they had broken up. Similarly, Kasius was also in a difficult position. As one of the last descendants of his clan, he was supposed to take a mate that could adapt his clan markings. For him, bonding with Solana would mean the end of the Caeldros clan.

It was shocking to see him in the hospital room, as he was supposed to stay on the ship to monitor Shepard’s movement at the time. There he stood in the doorway, silently watching. Her heart almost stops upon realizing he’s stripped half his face of his clan markings. Before she could ask, he simply walked to her side and put an arm around her side, encouraging her to continue. _“Mother… this, this is my mate… Kasius.”_

It was a moment that alone was Garrus’ saving grace. It was a stark reminder that the last thing their mother would want to see was the two of them fighting. Only now after a talk with Kasius did she notice he was sleep deprived and dehydrated. He’d spent much of his time just lingering with their mother’s urn after his return.

_“Solana, you need to go to him,”_ Kasius reminded, quietly stroking her back. _“I know much has happened, but these last few years have been taxing on him. You should at least extend something to him.”_ He was still trying to mentally draft up some incentive.

_“Just give me time, Kasius.”_

_“I know… you both will need a lot of time to clear the air. But with all we know now, it’s either now or never.”_


	2. Palaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back with another chapter. We are landing on Palaven

_”Shepard, we will enter Turian space in half an hour.”_ Joker’s call through the ship’s comms broke her train of thought.

She was still holding to her old dog tags from the SR1. Liara had held onto them as a memento and gave them back after they visited the Shadow Broker’s mobile base in search of answers for why the Alliance had her jumped. What little they did find only confirmed Sparatus’ claims. Among their findings was more about this Major Coats. He did remind her of Kaidan but wasn’t anything unique. The only good thing that came out of the last few days was Liara’s apology regarding her actions over the past few years. Her old name tags were just a consolation prize that she wasn’t comfortable reclaiming.

Rolling out of bed, gravity seemed to want to keep her bolted to the bed. The last days had been spent trying to learn as much as she could about the structures of Turian military and history. Paretia did provide some help but the material was overwhelming all the same. Garrus hadn’t answered her messages either. Despite what Sparatus claimed, she wasn’t entirely convinced he was even receiving her messages, to begin with.

She looked at the dog tags, the thin sheets of metal reeking of old memories. While she was still hesitant to believe anything Liara claimed, the dog tags had exchanged many hands before landing back in Anderson’s hand. Why Anderson continued to avoid her remained a mystery. There was an ample number of questions she needed answering and nothing was happening by just sitting on them. Flipping them, she noticed something on the back not there previously. A QR code had been stamped, relatively recently too. She took the tags to her terminal and scanned the code with her omni tool before transferring it to the screen on her desk. Her heart skipped a beat when the terminal opened an audio log.

Anderson’s voice came through like a dusty Fall breeze on Earth. His voice was tired, perhaps a bit gravellier than he used in public. _“Forgive me for lack of contact, Shepard. There’s a lot to unpack, so I’ll try and get to the point quickly. I understand your desire to return to the Systems Alliance, but you’re just safer at the Turian Hierarchy. I only have suspicions at this point and I’m working to uncover more.”_ He paused to take a deep breath. _“Other than that, keep up the good work… I’m proud of you, kid.”_

Her talon tapped the replay key a few more times, struggling to pry at the older memories. When they first met, he’d been inspecting her unit all the way back at boot camp. During the first training sessions and open conversations, Anderson took the time to know her and she was glad he hadn’t cast her off to the side. She even felt a little stupid that such a thought crossed her mind. Resuming the current thought process, the form in which he conveyed this message only testified to Anderson's extreme caution. Whatever had Anderson on edge began to worry her. _“Hey commander, you still up there?”_ Joker called again. _“We’re in range of the first Turian beacon and we’ve made contact with one of their patrols.”_

Shepard made her way over to the cockpit, wondering how to relay Anderson’s message to Turian command. Another thing she kept in mind was Sparatus input and the recent conversations with Paretia. The agent made it clear she only had one shot of making a good impression. Looking at the cockpit it was clear that Joker has some problems with Turian flight control. _“For the last time, we’re no longer working with Cerberus. Do I need to dig up footage of us fleeing the Terminus with our tails between our legs? Or maybe you should get on the horn with…”_

_“What’s the story, Joker?”_ Jane asked, drawing the controller's attention to herself.

The monitor’s tone remained flat and seemingly uninterested. _“Your ship is still labelled Cerberus and is wanted by Alliance. I will need proper verification before you’re allowed to continue,”_ he explained.

_“I’m Spectre Jane Shepard and I’m here to claim my station in turian society,”_ she announced.

His expression shifted to one of nervousness. _“Uh… of course. I apologize for the trouble. I wasn’t aware you were aboard. Follow these coordinates,”_ he hastily answers.

Jane was surprised to see they were being directed to the planet capital, Cipritine. Joker took them the rest of the way to Palaven and into the planet atmosphere. The ship broke through the clouds like a curtain, greeting them with the edge of the capital. The few photos she’d seen didn’t reflect the sheer size of the city. Structures shimmering with silver and the glass seems to touch the sky, drowning everything in a deep purple flame.

_“If you are impressed now, wait till night falls,”_ Paretia added as Joker brought them to dock.

_“Heads up, Commander. We’ve got company.”_ Joker pointed to a group of turians waiting for them on the dock with Achadonis at the head. Nervously taking a breath, she stepped into the airlock. It’s the first time she’s set foot on a Turian world and her initial experience is nerve-wracking, to say the least.

Achadonis had known about Alliance’s actions and wasn’t surprised by her arrival. What he couldn’t have anticipated was the significantly faster timeframe he was working with. He originally intended to ease Shepard into turian military gradually, but recent events forced his hand. However, having access to Agent Lawson would more than compensate. The first breath had a strange sensation behind it her body rejoiced again, and she feels a soft ***rumble*** _“General Achadonis,”_ she greets with a bow.

_“Welcome to Palaven, Spectre Shepard,”_ he returned, maintaining a stoic look. _“I wish we could’ve met under different conditions, but we both well know that convenience is a rare commodity. Our technicians will make a clean sweep of the ship for remaining bugs Cerberus may have planted. However, there is an opportunity. I require that Agent Miranda Lawson be apprehended for-”_

_“ **I’m not selling out my crew,”** _she interrupted. The guards at his side began to move in, but Achadonis put up a fist to tell them off. While it was certainly an admirable attribute, he wasn’t anticipating her ability to stand firmly.

_“Allow me to handle this,”_ a woman whispered behind him. A small female turian with silver plate and brown hide with green markings wormed her way forward. She wore a small visor over one eye and held a datapad in her hand and extended the other for a handshake. _“I’m Tasia Octavinion. I’m one of the project leads of the original "Normandy" project. I understand these last few weeks haven’t been the easiest for either party involved, but we don’t have the luxury of time. I’m in charge of preparing the “Normandy” to your first official mission under Hierarchy jurisdiction and I’ve been ordered to ensure your ship isn’t compromised.”_ The technician then handed off her data pad, showing the full specifications of the _Normandy and necessary work to be performed_.

_“At least you could fully disclose matters with me if we’re to be working together,”_ Shepard demanded, shifting her gaze between Achadonis and Tasia.

_“Allow me to rephrase myself. We had plans on sending you on a rescue mission. In the meantime, we had some light matters to discuss with your executive officer,”_ Achadonis added.

_“Fine. But I want in on this conversation.”_

He nodded acceptingly. _“Very well then.”_ After a short conversation with Joker about the potential of being replaced with turian crew, Jane, Miranda, Achadonis, and two guards made for a sky car away from the docks.

The trip gave her another opportunity to admire the city. Staring at the horizon at the city limits, she could barely make out houses and neighbourhoods lining the mountainsides, causing her thoughts drifted back to Garrus. Jane remembered several conversations where Garrus described his family home. She specifically remembered it being an old family house situated in the mountains on the city outskirts.

_“Achadonis, where is Garrus Vakarian?”_ she blurted.

He sighed, hoping to ignore the issue altogether. _“He’s safe at home if that’s what you’re asking.”_ His answer didn’t bring her comfort. _“Shepard, your bold statement is appreciated but we will meet others who are not very convinced of you. If you just restrain yourself, for the time being, I’ll see what I can do to arrange a visit.”_ They landed one of the military headquarters shortly after.

* * *

Garrus woke up once more in his old room. Despite the familiar sight and smell, he couldn’t help but feel detached from it all. Additionally, time seemed to fly by with relentless speed and he quickly lost sense of what today was. However, today was – by tradition – they day his mother's ashes will be scattered over the pass that has belonged to Vakarians for generations. He still greatly regretted his time on Omega, having ignored his mother’s deteriorating condition. Rolling out of bed, he put on an ornamental tunic he’d prepared the other night. Stopping at his bedside, he noticed his visor still set where he’d put it when he first returned home. 

It suddenly dawned on him that he’d redirected most of his notices to his visor since he returned to the SR2. _“Shepard…”_ He opened his omni tool and began scrolling through a list of her ignored calls. It was bad enough he had his mother’s ashes to inter, but he had a good week of Jane’s messages to sift through as well. He didn’t have time to start composing a message before he heard a knocking on his door followed by Kasius entering the room.

_“We will be starting soon Garrus.”_ Garrus hadn’t realized how much he’d grown apart from his family after all these years. He had the opportunity to meet Kasius several times, but it would never have occurred to him that Solana would choose Kasius. Now half of Kasius face was still covered in his original markings while his left side was now one simple blue line given by Sol.

Garrus only nod in understanding to then follow him. A small crowd had already gathered in front of the house including his father, sister, cousins, and a number of less renown clan members had come to say goodbye to their Matriarch.

_“We all here”_ Garrus spoke looking around and focusing on Solana holding their mother ashes _“let us all walk together as our ancestors did, this one last time with our * **mother*** ”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back not gonna lie the last few months were not been easy for me.  
> I hope you all are feeling great and enjoy 2nd chapter. 
> 
> As always big thanks to Dr_Compass for helping me out


	3. The Void

If someone had told Miranda a year ago that she would set foot on the Turian homeworld in the heart of their empire, she would have laughed them off. However, there she was, dressed in a protective suit, walking along the streets of the capital with a Shepard. Despite the scope of the streets and the huge scale of the buildings, everything was perfectly planned and balanced. The geometric shapes of the buildings in conjunction with the reflective surfaces of the buildings and windows heavily lit the streets below, even in conditions of minimal lighting. Credit where it was due, the turians had mastered the art of architectural craftsmanship, reflecting the strength of a people and empire over twenty millennia old. What took her by surprise was the absence of other races. There were a few Asari occasionally, but mostly she was surrounded by Turians. 

It didn’t make any of the looks she received upon arriving at the military buildings any less discomforting. For what it was worth, she was at least grateful she had Shepard’s presence to hide behind. Achadonis led them through the complex to a standard room where they were greeted by more military personnel. _“Greetings, Spectre. I’m glad you brought…”_ The nearest soldier began before Achadonis cut him off with a deep undertone. _“…um, of course. Right, this way.”_

Luckily for Miranda, she had been brought an EVA suit with her on the SR2 should she need to traverse more hazardous environments not suited for humans. The main problem now that she was no longer under Cerberus leadership was the pro-human organization’s emblem on the right breastplate. Circumstances didn’t grant her the luxury of time, so she simply opted to grab the first tool she could find down in engineering and scratch it off. What remained was an uneven circle of unpainted material on her chest. _“I’m glad we could help, but I would greatly appreciate it if someone could tell me why I’ve had to bring one of my crew along,”_ Shepard blurted.

The group entered a conference room with a long table situated in the centre. Behind them, their soldier entourage locked the doors and stood attentively. _“Of course, but I want this discussed behind closed doors. There are some heavy topics to discuss.”_ Achadonis sat down in front of her and handed off another data pad. _“Not long ago one of our **‘Elders’**_ _of seemingly lesser importance_ _was capture by Cerberus troops. We don’t know who the leader was- “_

_“That was Kai Leng’s operation.”_ It was the first time when Miranda spoke since they left the _Normandy_. _“All I know about his task was to collect samples for another project. What made this ‘Elder’ unique from other Turians?”_ The silence that reigned in the room confirmed her suspicions.

_“That’s classified and is nothing of your interest, * **Cerberus*,** ” _an older female turian with greyed out markings sniffed, casting an ugly stink-eye.

_“We have a multitude of projects that would certainly benefit from the addition of non-human tissues. A description of the Elder might at least allow me to narrow the hunt down,”_ Miranda snapped.

Achadonis quickly grew irritated. They weren’t finding anything arguing aimlessly. _“Enough. Both of you. We’re all allies here. The Elder is an ***Ambulans Caelum*.** ” _

‘Knew it,’ she thought. Adam somehow found out about Shepard's uniqueness and wanted to recreate the effect hoping that was the key. After all the last reports that had come to her show that only Shepard had survived the operations and project Avatar froze on point. No doubt her current allies would heavily scrutinize her for it, she had to fully disclose matters all the same. Roughly around the same time Project Avatar went underway, three brothers got onboard with Cerberus, fast-forwarding many of the group’s project years ahead. Archer was a brilliant AI scientist who specialized in cyber-warfare against Geth. David was a great mathematician and his contributions were an indispensable element to the projects. Adam was a geneticist and the most ambitious of the trio. He was rather prideful, a devout transhumanist, and wasn’t going to shy away from controversial advancements. He believed that DNA manipulation will open humanity to new opportunities and horizons, to finally break from the ‘Gods’ shackle as he calls it.

_“If we’re going to get Adam, we need to talk with Archer on the planet Aite.”_ She hands off a datapad with planetary information of the destination. _“Due to their earlier accomplishments, it was the Illusive Man’s gift to them and Project Overlord.”_

* * *

Shepard hated hospitals. The corridors seemed to press inward, and the air smelled of carrion and infected injuries. Achadonis attempted to assure her that her health is a priority. While she bared her teeth and agree to a medical examination, she would’ve preferred Chakwas to be there. Undressing and waiting, she was tended to by a female turian doctor with blue markings. The doctor was at least friendly enough. 

_“Doctor Chaeris Condidus, but you can call me just Chaeris.”_ She greets her with a customary bow that Shepard is initially slow to respond with. Something seemed vaguely familiar about the doctor’s name. The doctor quickly picked up on her hesitation. _“Is something wrong Spectre Shepard?”_

_“No, today has just been a slew of emotions. If we’re going to drop formalities, please just call me Shepard”_ Quietly, she continued thinking back through her list of turian names, wondering if Garrus had perhaps mentioned the doctor by name before.

_“Very well, I have already been introduced to your case, Shepard. Dr Chakwas was kind enough to send me your file in advance. Please lie down so we can start.”_ While she internally chastised herself for having such thoughts, Chaeris was anxious with anticipation to inspect such a case like Shepards. The human’s revival had been a contentious topic among geneticists for some time and the pride of being up close and personal to such a specimen burned away at the back of her mind.

The scans showed inflated readings on many aspects of the Shepard. It was undeniably evidence of the 'design' of a new body. She then ran the commander through a battery of physical tests, displaying the commander’s adaptability. The texture of the skin and the faceplates was wonderful to the touch. Chaeris barely refrained from ***purring*** when she noticed marks on back and neck. _“Just for disclosure’s sake, what are these markings from, Jane?”_

_“Ah, that… ***that is just*** …” _Her tone trailed off, thinking back to Tuchanka, a very drunk Garrus, and a long night. _“ ***He*** was just a bit rough, but I’m fine with that.” _

Chaeris was a little surprised by the statement, but it was clear the commander wasn’t lying. Given how frequently the Specter was on the move, she didn’t have the luxury of frequently visiting anyone between missions. It was then a matter of putting two and two together.

**‘** Vakarian you slippery varren, **’** Chaeris chuckled to herself.

_“I’m glad that you found someone Shepard. While I have heard the same about humans, turians are a socially dependent species. Of course, it’s not all just mating, sparing and sex. Occasionally, there’s the claim that Saren’s madness was induced by isolationism,”_ she explained, allowing the commander to redress. _“I’m glad that you adapt. You’re as healthy as you can be and there’s not much you need to worry about for now. If you need anything just call me.”_

After Shepard left the room, Chaeris hurried over to her office to file her report to the commander. She continued to run additional tests and continued to document her findings well into the following morning. From the outside, there was nothing wrong with Shepard body. Internally, it was readily apparent how the body was cobbled together. Her genetics were a cocktail of various genetics strands confiscated from multiple clans, allowing for a combination of some of the best attributes in the entire species. It was a level of genetic manipulation that was teetering on the edge of what was physically possible as well as a collective of Hierarchy laws surrounding what was legal. There is almost nothing left of the old Shepard in her body and there is no telling how much this could affect her psyche. That said, all readings are in norm but for how long Chaeris didn’t know.

Putting on her coat, her attention was caught by an old photo from the day of finishing basic training, including herself and Garrus in Solana's iron grip smiling to the camera that Matriarch Vakarian hold. Chaeris inspected it while cleaning photo form the dust, she sighed remembering older simple time. “ _Don’t fuck this one ***Blue*** like you did last time. You owe me that much,_” she whispers before leaving the office.

* * *

Shepard wasn't sure what she would find in the Vakarian family and whether she should show up under the current circumstances. Achadonis assured her that her presence would help Garrus cope with situation and Solana agreed to her been there. Still, with uncertainty and a strange grip in her stomach. She got off from sky car taking a small bag with her, wearing a loose tunic. Now seeing the Vakarian household, she wasn’t exactly sure what she previously expected. The multi-story building had architectural designs both old and new in design. It was situated on the small hill with a magnificent view of the capital and surrounding mountain range.

On her approach, an elder male turian walked out to greet her. She initially didn’t recognize the blue clan markings on his face. _“Welcome to the clan household, Spectre Shepard. I’m Kasius. I’ll show you to your room.”_ The stranger briefly showed the room where Jane leaves her bag and was led into the valley. After a while, her eyes saw a clearing with what looked like ruins of incredibly old and primitive buildings. In the centre, Shepard noticed a fire with several people gathered around it, here and there she spotted some turians sitting or lying in the grass.

_“Only the oldest of families have preserved the mementoes left by their ancestors,”_ Kasius explained, pointing his hand at the ruins. Above each one was an ancient painting showing the first patterns of Vakarian markings.

_“I’m not sure what is required of me,”_ Shepard whispered, knowing that a few of the other clan members had seen her approach…

_“Your presence with him will be sufficient…”_ however, the statement was stopped when another turian approached them.

_“Solana,”_ she greeted. _“I’m sorry for your lo-”_

**_“_** _* **Matriarch Solana*** ,” _Solana corrected her dryly. Shepard could swear that Sol looks at her the same way Garrus once did “ ***Mother _*_** _hoped to see him at least one more time. She would’ve hadn’t you been dragging him around half the Terminus System.”_ Solana looked exhausted, emotionally strained, and on the verge of strangling Jane. The last few days weren’t the easiest for the Vakarian family and only Kasius presence help Solana from losing herself. 

_“I didn’t know. Had I known, I would’ve diverted him here.”_

_“That said, you’re still the reason why I still have a brother. For that, you have my thanks,”_ Solana added. The new matriarch gestured over to Garrus, hunched over on an old stone bench. The two departed shortly after, leaving Jane.

Garrus stared at the fire, feeling utterly disconnected from the family around. He felt nothing but coldness on the inside. Then he felt this spark, like a crackle of the fire. It was a heat that certainly wasn’t coming from the fire in front of him. Then there was her scent. It was this familiar smell like spices in a jar or freshly baked goods. He hadn’t realized the day had turned to the night when he turned to feel a touch upon his shoulder. Noticing her talon he turned fully to feel her forehead pressed against his. He turned to embrace her fully, feeling the buzz of their respective vibrations overlap.

The veil he’d built around himself tore away like paper curtains in a torrent. Only in her presence did his body allow the emotional outpour that he had suffocated since his arrival at the hospital. Shepard did her best to help him with the pain, quietly comforting and soothing him with her ***undertones*** and low vibration of her body.

They didn’t care that others were watching because right now; this night they become one.


	4. A New Day

Tasia was impressed with how well the main skeleton of the ship was recreated. Of course, this raised many questions as to how an organization like Cerberus was able to get such precise plans as the ship’s construction was heavily classified. Further inspection showed up how many elements were changed by the crew during their expeditions with Shepard. Admittedly, she appreciated a high standard of consistent maintenance. The Thanix guns, improved shielding and armor, the longer duration of the stealth system, and improved engine core made it an ideal vessel for a Specter and crew like that of Shepard.

What she found more surprising was the vast crew at the Normandy’s disposal. While the former human Specter was historically known for having a mixed crew, it was still a surprise to see a Justicar, a Krogan youth, Vakarian, a Drell assassin and even a Geth infiltrator model all on the same tub. Tasia had a lengthy conversation with Tali afterwards to wrap her head around it. The young quarian provided a profound help with the various elements of the ship. It was clear Shepard worked hard to earn the loyalty of her crew, something that Tasia discussed with Achadonis before boarding the ship. Much to Achadonis’ disappointment, the crew wasn’t particularly forthcoming. He was unable to pry much aside from the crew aside from what he already well knew. What ultimately tested Tasia’s patience was the pilot, Joker. From there-on, the fragile pilot proved to be a brick wall she couldn’t workaround.

_“You know very well you can't get rid of me, Shepard,”_ he mumbled into the void as Tasia continued to pry at him.

The additional room behind the medic bay was also puzzling. On the original Normandy, it was just a part of the medbay. Now it was sealed and no one had or wanted to give her access. _“For the last damned time, it’s *just* the morgue. We did lose a couple of people and I see no reason why you need to inspect their remains,” _Joker stubbornly retorted.

Tired, she sat down next to him and ran the last set of system tests. Trying ignoring pilot screen that plays some stupid blasto movie. Having received a positive effect, she started the startup sequence only to be stopped right at the start, the controls didn't even twitch. Her body was vibrating with anger, Tasia did not have an entire day to mess with the pilot, the number of things still to be verified made them lag.

_“Mr. Moreau, would you please activate the console,”_ she demanded, struggling to keep her level tone.

He gave a dismissive shrug. _“Why?”_ he scoffed without taking his eyes off the movie. By now, he’d worked with Shepard as a turian long enough to recognize at least visually when they were irritated, and her body was livid with vibrations. She wasn’t about to leave, so he finally gave in and turned to face her completely. _“Look, you want to take her for a spin, fine. That said, I’d prefer if we did a test flight with the commander at the helm. We’d honestly trust her more than a spook like you. No offence.”_ For once, there was an actual fire of seriousness in his eyes. Under layers of jokes and rocky remarks was a man determined and committed to Shepard. 

_“Shepard is busy going over the details of the mission and will probably stay at the Vakarian household for some time. Before we wrap up, I want to know this vessel is flight-capable and won’t crash upon leaving the drydock,”_ Tasia grumbled ***sub vocals*** giving him data pad allowing Joker to look through them. _“In the Turian Hierarchy, we have great respect for Specters that still want to serve people and only the best have the honour of working with them. Shepard will go on this mission, it's up to you if it's going to be on the Normandy”_

_“Ngh… buncha bureaucrats,” he huffed, adjusting his cap. “Fire the engines EDI. We’re doing a small flight.”_

It was late Turian night, Joker was finishing washing up for bed. Looking at his reflection, he had to praise himself. The flight tests that Tasia prepared were far below his maximum capacity. He must’ve at least shattered a few records among the turians. Back in the mess, Tasia had passed out on one of the tables with her forearms used as a pillow. He strolled on by, chuckling as he draped a spare blanket over her.

_“Not as tough as you seem, huh?”_ He barely stifled a yawn. _“Good work EDI. We gave her quite a show,”_ he muttered, scratching his ear.

_“It did please me to see her on the cusp of losing her lunch. Goodnight, Jeff.”_

* * *

Solana was still lying in bed, still trying to process the events of the last days, especially the fact she let Shepard into their household. When she got a message from Achadonis, Solana wanted to dismiss his order, but Garrus’ mental well-being forced her hand. She could neither allow nor afford to let him wither away like that.

It had been several weeks since his return and the siblings refused to communicate with each other. Their mother’s death had proven to be the straw that broke the camel’s back, as it showed how much the siblings have grown apart over the years. Garrus especially had shifted from a slightly naïve detective to an unhinged mercenary who wasn’t beneath shattering some bones making threats with the barrel of his gun. He’d been stigmatized early on for being the son of a more famous officer and on his path to prove himself as something more had shifted into a form she refused to recognize. As she gradually prepared to take the role of clan matriarch, she watched as their family rolled past the height it had been at under their parents.

Her mind was so focused that she barely noticed Kasius walking her bed and putting an arm over her shoulder. _“You’re talking to yourself again,”_ he whispered, allowing her to turn around and dip her forehead under his chin.

_“His place is here…”_ Her voice trembled as he tightened his grip to calm her.

_“Of course. The clan needs us here more than ever,”_ he retorted before continuing, _“But you saw as well as I did how Garrus reacted to her arrival. They were the last to leave the pyre.”_

_“I don’t care who she is, she’s staying at the doorstep next time.”_ Despite her tone, her words didn’t sound like she was entirely honest. _“She may look like the rest of us, but she’s still a human Specter and I’m not letting her take him again…”_

_“You can’t stop it, **Sol**. I know you are afraid you’ll quickly be alone again, and I understand that,” _he interrupted, quietly stroking her mandible and neck. _“But we have the power to change it… the rooms may be filled with happy chirping again... If you let me.”_

Her response was a touch of her forehead to his. It had been the first time in a while she honestly felt at peace. The physical contact was what they need right now, with another resonance of his ***sub vocals*** reassured her there was a path ahead.

* * *

Shepard woke up with Garrus’ arms around her and her head nesting safety inside his cowl. She couldn’t remember from the night before how exactly they eventually made it back inside. It was an irrelevant detail, barely overshadowing the sensation of his steady breathing. Moving slowly trying to not wake him, she wormed out of his clutches to find the kitchen. She didn’t have much to eat the evening before and she was famished. Giving him one more ‘kiss’ on the forehead and putting on a tunic, she left their bedroom struggling to remember the layout of the house. Perhaps she could bring back something for Garrus as well.

Her mandibles twitched in an apparent smile as she recognized the silhouette of the coffee machine and started setting it up. She had been reaching for a loaf of bread when she noticed a small shape at the kitchen door in her peripheral vision. The house had been relatively quiet up until that point and she assumed no one else was up yet. 

_“Hey there…”_ The child only scampered off in response. Discouraged, she went straight back to making breakfast. Shortly after, another turian entered the kitchen. The tall female stood before her with similar hide colouration to of Garrus and Solana with same markings with light brown eyes carrying the turian child from earlier.

_“Oh... that’s why he’s running around. I’m Rubia,”_ the female greets her with a low bow, inspecting her markings.

She bowed back. _“Jane Shepard, Turian Navy and Spectre…”_ Her voice trailed off, unsure how to continue the conversation. “… um… coffee…?”

_“Ah, Spectre,”_ Rubia accepted. _“That does explain a fair bit.”_ She takes the cup from her hand and puts her child down. _“Don’t be shy sweetheart say hello,”_ Rubia encouraged her son, stroking his head.

_“Hi... hi,”_ he muttered, putting his head back into his mother cowl.

_“He’s just nervous. He was so excited when he saw you last night and now he’s hiding. Children can be such a handful,”_ Rubia chuckled. _“Anyways, it was nice seeing the two of you by the fire last night. You must have done something right if ***Matriarch Solana*** allowed you to come on such an important day for us.” _

Jane tilted her head and gave a nervous chuckle. _“I’ve got a special way around people.”_

Rubia was about to retort when she sniffed the air. _“Are you burning something Shepard?”_

She had completely forgotten about her breakfast. _“Oh! Damn it-”_ She hastily scooped her sandwich off a pan and onto a plate. It was roughly too late to salvage anything. Even with a new set of tastebuds, burnt food was no less awful to eat. The two continued their conversation while Shepard took another more attentive go at preparing breakfast. With a few good advice given by Rubia, the next portion was much better done.

It was a rather insightful conversation for Rubia. She heard stories and rumours about new Spectre, but she did not pay too much attention to them mostly her attention was focus on domestic affairs and problems. Shepard in her eyes was a strange mix, the colouration of the markings showed colonial origin, but the patter was ancient and forgotten by most turians. Her behaviour and body clearly indicate the life of a soldier. Garrus had certainly been with women of more questionable quality before, so perhaps the Specter would prove to be a greater of goods rather than a lesser of evils. Their conversation was halted when her child started making hungered rumbles.

She straightened up after picking up her child again. The commander was undoubtedly floating aimlessly in the world of clan maintenance. Rubia could only suspect and guess her story, but the good of the clan was always at her heart.

_“It was a pleasure talking to you commander, but my little angel needs his breakfast,”_ Rubia excused with a bow farewell. Stopping next to the exit she added, _“It’s common knowledge Spectre- life can be lonely. I hope you can prove them wrong Shepard. If not, don’t feel afraid to stop for a moment. The clan can always give comfort.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, next chapter :) 
> 
> Hopefully, my focus will continue, as always great thanks to Dr_Compas and his did of this chapter. 
> 
> There aren't many stories that focus heavily on life in Palaven so all suggestions are welcome after all this Palaven Arc will fill the gap until the ME3 storyline :)


	5. Healing

Garrus woke up slowly, feeling something was missing. It was the first time in a while he managed to fall asleep without nightmares, but the emptiness and cold he felt woke him up suddenly as if his temple had been caved in by an angry Krogan. It took him a moment longer to process it that he was not alone, inhaling Shepard’s familiar scent his body start to relax. His arms wrapped tight around her the night before, fearing she might fade like his mother did in so many of the nightmares. Part of him worried that his memory of her from the night before was a mere illusion made involuntarily by his mind in a fit of desperation. It warmed him knowing she was with him in his old room in their family household.

Eventually making his way out of bed, he was positively surprised by the breakfast Shepard prepared for him. Even if it were not anything special, it warmed him like Palaven gin. Shepard's commitment and presence brought him tangible comfort. Taking another slice of toast from her plate, Shepard took a moment to inspect Garrus’ room. It was obvious no one had touched the room in years with layers of dust coating the shelves and items of what she assumed was Garrus’ adolescence. Posted to the walls, there were several posters of bands she recognized that Garrus listend to. There was also an overly patriotic poster for a fire brigade that seemed almost cartoonish.

_“It was a gift from Solana, meant to tease me during my days at basic. When I was a hatchling, I have watched a show ‘Fireman Sam’. Mom and dad said I loved it. Solana got it as a joke,”_ he explained, quietly trying to remember a less complicated past and letting her scratch his head.

_“How do you feel Garrus? Did the two of you get to talk?”_ she asked softly. He only offered a sad murmur in return. It was clear the Vakarian family need more healing. Garrus need to stay for a while longer and Shepard didn’t have the heart to ask him along on another mission. In turn, Garrus brough her close, only emphasizing their dwindling time, leaving her unable to suppress her sad ***undertones***

_“What’s happened ***Shepard***? Don’t leave me hanging.”_ She initially held her answer, changing her position to move on top of him till their crests touched. Low vibration moves through their bodies, carrying emotions sadness and unspoken words.

_“I want to say longer. I really do. The Hierarchy’s dragging me off again on more of their chores.”_

He let go to have a full look at her, silently trembling. _“I don’t understand. I’d love nothing more than to be back with you in the field.”_

_“Your family needs you here and now, and I don’t want to be responsible for splitting your family.”_ Solana’s reaction to her arrival was still fresh in her mind. _“I won’t be gone long.”_

His mandibles flailed, trying to formulate a protest. _“Jane, please don’t push me away. I need a distraction and this home is only bringing back bad memories. Just let me talk this out with Solana,”_ he pleaded.

_“There’s no time. Shuttle’s already on its way.”_

_“They’ll listen to me. I still have the files from the mission on the Collectors. Just let me talk to them.”_ Shepard wasn’t taking it. He brought his maw forward and kissed her neck, ***purring*** strongly. She was her own worst enemy at times, but he knew how to win her over. They spent a little longer exchanging cuddles and kisses. 

An hour later, they were on the ground floor when they spotted Garrus's family. She did give him one last parting kiss on the forehead. Someone needed to make the first move. They wanted to make up for lost time, but he felt that he owed his sister and father. Or at least an attempt to establish a dialogue. His talons clutched the chip in his hand tightly, hoping they would hear it.

_“We won’t be gone long,”_ he started, attempting to mentally play off Solana’s ***undertones*** , knowing full well that Shepard could hear it too. His father’s eyes didn’t burn through him like he expected. Perhaps it was due to how Shepard was the first female he’d brought home in a while. 

_“Running off already?”_ Solana growled before Castis could say anything. It infuriated her to no end that not only Kasius had been assigned as Shepard’s personal guard, but also how command had failed to inform her ahead.

_“It’s under the Hierarchy’s jurisdiction this time,”_ Garrus clarified. _“That said, I’m not exactly comfortable with yet another change of colors. I know how you feel and I wish that we had more time here, Solana. I know that you have objections and your new status gives you jurisdiction, but please give her chance.”_ She continued to ***growl*.** _“I won’t let her go alone on this mission. Cerberus has abducted someone important.”_

_“Cerberus?”_

_“We don’t know much. Just a single lead.”_ For once, Solana calmed at least a little. Hearing their transport landing, he was forced to change topic for another one. _“ ***Father*,** do you remember our talk about Saren?” _

_“How could I forget. Your claim about Reapers and Saren is still hard to accept. Even if it’s true, the Council has too much at stake in this matter all evidence were destroy with Saren ship”_ Castis sighed.

_“We got a new one along the way the Reapers are real. Saren was their unwitting pawn. The Collectors were kidnapping entire human colonies to melt them down and build a new one,”_ Garrus explained, putting the chip on the table. _“This material was collected during our time with Cerberus. It’s irrelevant to Saren, but the data adds up. All I ask is that you look through it.”_

Castis looked at the chip and then at his son. For years now, he wondered what had convinced his son to commit to a dramatic change in his career. In the C-Sec, he would’ve had nothing but a bright future and promotion in the Hierarchy. Then he drops everything at the drop of a hat for a human Specter. Strangely, it works in favor of the Vakarian name. Garrus’ involvement in taking down the rogue Spectre would’ve helped him rise by several tiers until he up and disappeared. Even with his previous experience at C-Sec, Garrus had done well to muddy his tracks to Omega and he was very thankful that Shepard dragged him out of that cesspit.

It would be foolish to decline his son's request. It was strange to see such renewed motivation in the young turian. Perhaps it would shed new light on his relationship with Shepard. Though Solana refused to accept it, he wouldn’t ignore how the commander and Garrus were as good as bonded. Perhaps it would prove to be beneficial to accept Fedorian's request. He agreed with many of Fedorian’s points, even if it was at Solana’s expense. The last thing Castis wanted was to shatter what little peace there was left between the parties involved.

_“I’m honestly terrified to review what you’ve born witness to over this past year. But I understand that if this really is true that much of what we take for granted is at stake,”_ he calmly acknowledged. Garrus briefly glimpsed at Solana hoping for some reassurance, but her gaze refused to connect with his, stuck in some form of deep contemplation. The conversation had quickly dried up and there was no point keeping them from the shuttle for longer than they should.

Garrus had just returned to the family household for the first time in years and Solana was not enthusiastic about the prospect of watching him disappear again. There was no knowing how long it would be before she would ever see her brother next, as Specters typically would go on long continuous strings of missions. Even when they did eventually stop for a break, they would be assigned a new mission in short order.

Even after the two bathed in each other’s scent, Solana could not understand for the life of her why Garrus would even allow himself to be dragged along on another of Shepard’s missions. What did Shepard do that would make Garrus up and ditch his family duty at their greatest need? That said, she knew full well that holding in Garrus would be no one any favors. It was going to happen whether she liked it or not. Not wanting to destroy the bridges, Solana let Garrus go hoping to see him soon.

At the landing pad, the turian she had met the night before had been leaning against the railing waiting for her. _“Kasius, am I right?”_ Jane asks with a nod.

_“Yes, Kasius Caeldros. Pleasure to work with you, Specter Shepard,”_ he returned with a basic handshake. Shepard was still intrigued by his face. He donned the Vakarian family marks on half of his face and silently made assumptions about his status. However, such a conversation would have to wait. She found his experience as a soldier much more intriguing. His armor was lined with scores and chips from heavy combat and his forearm had a lump she hadn’t noticed from the night before.

_“I assume you’ve been assigned to me?”_ She noted his travel bag leaning slung over his shoulder. She knew from the report that Hierarchy was sending an additional Turian crewmates on their mission few medical staff from medical field and someone from the BlackWath. 

_“That’s right. Hierarchy wants me along for the ride, Specter. I hope you’re fine with that.”_

_“The Hierarchy want someone looking over my shoulder still, huh?”_ Kasius merely nodded as she joined him and leaned against the railing. It didn’t bring her any mental solace knowing that the Hierarchy wanted him aboard her crew. If anything, it felt like progression had deformed into an ugly cycle of trading one set of reigns for another. She felt used like any other piece of military equipment.

_“I understand that you may feel suspicious of my presence, but I assure you that my job is to make your transition easier. Unofficially, I find your work absolutely stellar and I’m proud to be on the team. I hope my skill will be enough for your standards,”_ Kasius answered, adopting a more formal posture. Intel made it clear if he was to stay, he needed her respect.

_“What else did they tell you about me?”_ She turned her gaze to beyond the railing at the nearby neighbourhood. The view was incredible, offering houses and greeneries dotting the hillside as the valley stretched on into the distance. To the east, the capital took up centre stage of the entire view.

_“We’re aware of your thoughts on your previous relationship with Cerberus. I understand you don’t wish to be seen as a tool in this matter and we’re hoping to break the ice as soon as we can. Consider my time here as an olive branch,”_ Kasius explained slowly. The last thing he needed was to know just how far in Solana was as a part of this operation. _“I’ve watched many of the vids and read the news reels the Alliance has put out during your time as a human soldier. I wanted something a little more in depth, and this is a good time to better understand you not only as a soldier, but as a leader. It’s clear you’ve got something to your personality that causes you to click with a wide variety of people and species and I believe it’s best to see this firsthand.”_ That last sentence did earn a more positive response. She was afraid that Kasius would be someone like Kaidan – seeing her as strictly a soldier.

Gesturing to his armor, she asked, _“Judging by your armour type, I guess you are better suited to close-range combat.”_ If he was going to be grilling her with questions, she would do the same.

_“Most Blackwatch soldiers are, but you are right,”_ Kasius confirmed.

_“And this attachment you have on your right arm?”_

_“Integral, custom omniblade. It’s longer and stronger than anything you’d find on the public market,”_ Kasius described in palpable pride. Shepard flicked her mandibles in interest and couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy. _“I hope you don’t mind if we continue our conversation over the flight.”_ He pointed to the sky as their shuttle arrived.

As Garrus aboard, Shepard took another look at Vakarian house in the distance, seeing Solana watch from the doorway. The matriarch waved farewell as the shuttle door closed. In return, she delved into the report sent by Tasia Octavinion. No matter what, she would have the support of the Hierarchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I'm back, trying to find motivation and desire to continue this fic. 
> 
> With slow progress but with great help from Dr_Compass we give you another chapter. 
> 
> This arc will focus heavily on everyday life on Palaven, if you have ideas or suggestions, feel free to share them in the comments.


End file.
